Don't Go
by TFP-Skyblazer
Summary: Silverlight is sparked! But when she tells Nightblast bad things come around for the femme and the life inside her... ONE-SHOT! T for a lot of energon loss...
1. Don't Go

She was going to tell him, tell him that she was carrying again! The Seeker gently took his servo as they walked a forest, looking up at him with soft purple optics.

"Why'd you bring me here, Silverlight?" Her mate asked as she led him on. "You'll see, Nightblast... " She giggled and tugged on his servo gently.

Not before they reached the spot, Nightblast flew back in a flash of blue energy.

"Nightblast!" Silverlight yelled, then turned her helm to where the blast came from and another bolt quickly followed. The silver and red Seeker immediately covered her belly, protecting the little sparkling inside her. Silverlight gasped as the blue energy collided with her spark, past her sensitive protoform. She slowly and shakily looked up as energon quickly rushed out of the very deep wound before she fell forward.

"Silverlight!" Nightblast's voice shook as he stumbled to his peds, closing the distance between himself and the injured Seeker. "What have you done?!" He snarled as their Autobot attackers grew in numbers. "What have you done?" Nightblast knelt beside the femme and gently turned her to where she was lying on her back while his frame started to shake. "Oh, Silver'... " He murmured. The gray warrior scooped her up in his servos and the femme let out an arduous hiss.

~S-Soundwave... I need a bridge... ~ Nightblast stared down at his mate as if he was in a trance, his spark throbbing at the pain shooting through his spark. He only broke away from his beloved mate to glare at the Autobot team, sad and distraught tears turning into angry and bitter ones.

A blue, green and purple portal appeared in front of Nightblast and he looked away from their attackers and slowly walked through.

~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~

_beep... beep... beep..._

"She's... not going to make it, Nightblast... " The red medic said quietly.

Nightblast laid his helm in his servos as he fought back the tears that stung his red optics. "Leave us, Knockout... " He tried to let out a growl but it only came out as a small, quiet whimper. Knockout nodded before stepping out of the medical bay.

Nightblast slowly turned back toward his mate and gently grasped her servo. "Silver'... " He choked out.

The femme slowly opened her optics and turned her helm to look at him. She whimpered slightly when she felt her mates servo on her cheek and she leaned her helm toward the warm, soothing feeling.

"F-Frag you, Autobots!" Nightblast cursed and gently caressed the Seeker's face. "Silver'... I'm so sorry... "

"N-Nightblast! I love you!" Silverlight shouted.

The gray warrior stared at her, his optics wide as he remembered what they had done together; the first time they interfaced, making Silverlight's father enraged, the sparklings, the love... True love...

"I know, Silver'... I know... " He slowly closed his optics. "N... Nightblast... " Silverlight coughed out. "I wanna ware my bond dress at m-my funeral... " She mumbled.

"Silver'... "

"And I w-wanna have the e-energon rose you gave m-me... " She breathed as she turned her helm toward his, tears slowly pouring out of her wine colored optics.

"Frag it, Silverlight, I'm not going to let you go!" Nightblast snarled as he roughly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

The femme Seeker felt like melting butter in his servos with electricity crackling up and down her soft spine. Her optics flickered black before turning back to the bright purple. "Nightblast... " She moaned in his mouth.

The gray mech growled slightly as he gently massaged her hips, earning another weak moan from the red and silver Seeker.

"Don't you leave me, Silverlight... " Nightblast peppered her helm with kisses. Silverlight smiled weakly. "I love you, Nightblast... " She breathed as her optics flickered black and her frame fell limp.

"No... Stay with me! Silver'!" Nightblast yelled. "Silverlight!" The gray mech shouted his lovers name to the sky then lowered his helm down to hers, letting his tears flow freely. "Silverlight... " He whispered. "Silver'... "


	2. BONUS!

Cold winds blew across the _Nemesis_' flight deck as gray clouds hovered over head.

"We honor the life of a mother, friend and above all, mate; Silverlight... " Nightblast's voice cracked as the gray femme lied before him in her pure white bond dress. "She changed my life by becoming my beloved mate... And she soon became a mother to my little sparklings... " The gray mech glanced down at the small cybertronians huddled together, crying freely over the loss.

"Though out of her death... Came life... My newest daughter, Silverbeam... " Nightblast looked down at Silverlight's gray frame with a soft smile on his faceplate. "She gave me the greatest gift someone could ever give me... Her spark... I love you, Silverlight... " The gray warrior gently ran his servo down her cheek as tears threatened to spill over. "Thank you, my sweet Seeker... " He mumbled then turned back to the gathered Decepticons. "Lower the ship.. "

* * *

Nightblast caressed her cheek for the last time and leaned down, stroking his lips gently onto hers. "I love you, Silver'... " The gray mech slowly pulled back. "Thank you... " He gently stroked the plating over her spark-chamber. "For everything... " The young warlord stepped back as the sparklings rushed up and curled around the dead femme's frame.

Nightblast couldn't bare to see his sparklings aching so badly and he gently picked up Darksky and stroked her back. "It's okay, sweet spark... " He murmured softly. "It's going to be alright... " Though his mind believed it, he knew his spark never would; nothing would be the same without the silver and red femme.

Nightblast gently ushered the sparklings back then reached in and took a beautifully crafted energon necklace off of the gray Seeker before tightening his servo around the glowing blue jewels. "I won't forget you, Silver'... " He looked up at the blackening sky as bitter drops of rain fell. "I swear... "

* * *

**/I'm thinking about making a little series out of this, about Silverbeam and Nightblast... Review and tell me what you think. Thanks! /**


End file.
